


before the veil

by ssantisheep



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: Death, Gen, M/M, Spoilers for Season 3, there is no denying it, tiberius was obviously in love with sabinus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ssantisheep/pseuds/ssantisheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tiberius thoughts just before he died. Post on tumblr before. Drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	before the veil

**Author's Note:**

> very short stuff. I wrote it just after seeing the ep so... almost one year now... urgh...

As Kore stabbed him Tiberius –after the initial shock- thought that maybe that was his fate since the beginning.

And that maybe death should have come sooner to him. To let him be reunited with Sabinus.

(He could still hear his voice and smell his parfume if he closed his eyes and concentrate hard enough. But it was becoming harder and harder as the day passed.)  
He felt himself falling on the ground. He heard some scream –the rebels? Caesar?

He didn’t feel any guilt for his past action thought he should. But as life left him the only thing he remembered was Sabinus’ face, sabinus’ warmth. Sabinus.  
He doesn’t even thought of his father once.


End file.
